Computing systems configured for use by a user typically include a display for presenting information to the user. A common display type is a light emitting diode (LED) display that arranges a number of LEDs in an array and manipulates signals provided to the LEDs to control the specific content presented on the display. Like many peripheral devices, a display such as an LED display has a mixture of digital and external analog electronic components. As a general rule, solutions having external analog electronic components are more expensive to implement than solutions integrated entirely on a single semiconductor chip. As such, lower cost solutions are obtainable where the use of external analog components can be mitigated in favor of digital circuitry.